Love's Memories Rewritten and Remade
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: When Freya loses the one thing in her life that means more to her than anything else ever will, the only thing she could do is remember. But when those precious memories are stolen from her, she needs to do everything in her humanly power to get them, and her loved one, back. But what if she can't? I mean, there's only so much a human can do. (Hunter X Hunter AU) (KilluaXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first AU, so please no flames! I put it off for a while, but I've come back and rewritten and lengthened the chapters, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: "**I will never forget you." That was the promise she'd made. But when her memories are stolen from her, to keep that promise is nearly impossible. Yet she swears to do it anyway. (An AU based on real world where the hunters are Fae.) RATING MIGHT CHANGE TO M FOR VIOLENCE AND STUFF BUT DOUBTFUL just a warning ^^****

****I do not own the characters from HunterXHunter, but other than that this story and my characters are mine. It's based off a dream I had a LONG time ago. :P****

* * *

_I will always protect you._

_And I will never forget you._

That was the promise she and he had made to each other. And how could she ever dare to forget him? But she had seen what the Fae were capable of... She knew it was possible, for her to forget. And within a day or two, her true love, Killua, would be forever erased from her memories. Gone, zip, no more. Gon too. All of her dear friends.

It wasn't a long story, though it'd happened over a long period of time. She'd been friends with Gon and Killua for a pretty long time, they'd transferred in during 8th grade and were now all seniors in highschool. And even part of the way through when she found out the two, as well as their friends, were Fae, their bonds continued to strengthen. At school, she and Gon would hang out during breaks and constantly pulled pranks on the other kids. His Fae abilities were very strong, but she was smart and, even though she was only human, was able to help teach him how to tone it down so it was less flashy but still powerful. In class, for example, Gon sent a small and almost unseen zap of his paper ability to the teacher who thought after a couple little painful pinches she was being attacked by bees. Class had been cancelled for the day, since the teacher was highly allergic to bees and fell unconscious from over use of her epi-pen shots. Another time, he used his insane speed to place a strong super glue on all the lockers without anyone noticing who or how. They were shut permanently for days, causing homework to slow and many people to borrow books.

Killua, though... He was special. Many of the girls in all classes fell for the cute silver haired boy, but he had is eye on one girl alone. His friend. She was always there for him, to support him, and even when he accidentally hurt her with his strength or frizzed her up with his lightning, she only laughed and told him to keep practicing. He'd wait by her classroom doors and walk her to her next classes and helped her with science, which she wasn't good at, in trade off for her helping him with home ec. He loved her, and she loved him. He was always there to help her, whatever she needed she only had to call, and when she was in trouble, he always raced to her aid dropping everything. He was always there when she needed to vent, and she was always there when he was upset at his family, Netero, or that one kid in class that seemed impervious to his chilling glares. And he was there when she needed someone to laugh at Gon and her pranks, without telling on them, while she was there when he needed warmth and touch.

She never imagined she'd lose them.

Everything was fine up until that day during lunch when she was chatting with Gon about their latest prank. It was when Killua walked over to the two from nowhere with a sullen look on his face that it was clear something was up. "Gon, Freya,"

"Yeah? What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Freya replied. He paused, not wanting to say it, but knew he had to. It was orders. He grit his teeth as he continued.

"Netero has called a meeting. He wants everyone to come." He paused again, then looked at Freya in the eyes. "Everyone." Freya's face turned pale and her eyes widened.

"No... He can't mean..."

"I don't know. But he only calls a meeting like this when something important has come up, or people are leaving to new areas..." Freya and Gon both stood, and the red-head took his hand tightly, firmly, showing it'd be fine. If Killua and Gon had to relocate then, well, there was always fae-mail. The three headed down the school hallway and down some stairs in silence, leading down to another hallway before reaching a door to a smaller room. Freya noticed a small Fae symbol at the top of the door. Whatever was behind this door... Obviously wasn't the closet.

Killua opened the door, frown on his face, holding Freya's hand tight, then led Freya in behind him. Gon followed behind her. Many people stood around, all staring at the three who'd come in. Murmurs of 'human' and 'why is she here' were whispered around. Freya recognized some of them, like Kurapika and Leorio, who smiled a bit at her, and some of the others who she recognized, but didn't smile at her in welcome. She could feel the stares and it was intimidating, being in this white space filled with fog... She leaned in close to Killua's back as they walked to their spots, drinking in his scent. He smelled like chamomile and freshly cut grass, a soft scent, but still there if you knew what to look for. A tall man cleared his throat, coming out of the fog. People quieted instantly.

"I'm sorry to call you here on such short notice, but it has come to me and the council's attention that there is a problem that needs to be fixed... It is long overdue, and I hadn't been paying as much attention as I should have been." He glanced at Killua and Freya. "This is Freya, correct?" Killua nodded and Freya held on tighter, scared of the man's intimidating presence, watching him through an eye that peeked out from behind Killua. The man smiled at her. "I'm really sorry my dear, but I'm letting you know that I'm transporting five people out of this area to be transferred to a new place for work. Two of those are your friends, Gon and Killua." She held a sniffle in, glancing down. She knew it. The two were being forced to leave... "You wont be able to see them anymore." Killua turned and embraced Freya in a tight hug. She buried her face in his neck as tears started to form in her eyes, but she stayed silent. For Killua. She couldn't go losing her head to the most important man in the kingdom of light fae. She had to be strong. For her friends.

"I'm sorry, I won't be here to protect you," Killua said in an almost whisper in Freya's ear.

"It's OK," she replied, sniffling, smiling at him, looking into his eyes. Those electric blue eyes that just held her gaze.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention that since you are human and really shouldn't know about us, we will be erasing your memory." It took a moment for the words to sink in, and when they did she gasped as she looked at Netero, a fearful and unforgiving look on her face. The tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes as a pain started throbbing in her heart.

"Hey! Why the heck-" Killua was cut of by another fae.

"She's human, right? She should be dead," one of the male Fae said with a scowl and a scoff. "Netero's being nice. He's letting her live." Freya's mind was bombarded by thoughts of fear and loneliness. _This couldn't be happening..._

"Shut it Linssen," Kurapika said, glancing at the male who frowned back. Freya was confused. This didn't make any sense!

"My parents!" She exclaimed in panic to Netero. "They said... They found out one of them was Fae, so that means I would be half-Fae! That means I'm all clear, right? If I'm half-fae then you-" Netero was already shaking his head.

"Unfortunately, that was a lie. We let you believe that so you wouldn't possibly turn on us since you believed you were one of us. Sorry." He turned to leave.

"But I WON'T turn on you guys! Please!" Freya turned to Killua, but his face was turned away from her's in shame. She grit her teeth. No one answered. They didn't believe she'd keep her mouth shut. She took a couple steps from him. "Why?!" Why couldn't they just leave things as it was?! She ran away from there in panic. She couldn't be there. Killua... He meant the world to her. She knew he thought the same about her, but neither of them had the will to say goodbye to each other.

She burst out of the door and turned, running up the steps and ran into the school bathroom at the top, gaining a few onlookers but didn't care. She hurried into the stall and locked the door, sitting down on the toilet and sobbing. She would forget him. She would forget everything about him, and her friends... She didn't want to, but she had no choice.

After a moment she calmed a bit, however a pain went through her stomach as she tried to calm herself down. Her eyes were fuzzy from tears, blurring her vision as she stripped her lower garments to pee and realized she needed a tampon. She wasn't bleeding but it was already past the time she should have started and it was better safe than sorry. She pulled an object that she thought was a tampon out of her bag and attempted to use it after she was done with the toilet. Her vision was blurry and so she wasn't surprised when it tried to fall out after she put it in. She sniffled realizing she'd grabbed something else out and was about to throw it away when something caught her eye and she realized she'd put a dipstick in herself instead. She tried to calm herself and clear her eyes and looked at the white stick in her hand, slightly in curiosity.

Holy shit.

She was pregnant.

Several thoughts raced through her head, but she paid no attention as there was no time to think of the details as she raced to pull her skirt back up and flush before washing her hands quickly and racing out of the school bathroom. She stumbled back down the stairs. _Oh please, God, let them still be there,_ she prayed unconsciously, begging for anything, any magical presence or power to hear her. She flung open the door she'd gone into before, but was met with a small room of brooms and cobwebs. She inwardly cursed, then backed out, looking around.

She would have one or two days. Then she would forget everything. She ran out the door of the school. She was normally a straight A student, but some things were more important than grades. She could miss the rest of today and the next day of school if she needed. However, walking around aimlessly with your memory disappearing, that was dangerous. She didn't care. She had to try to find them. someone. This might be her only chance to make them give him back to her. But before she did that...

She sat on the bench and sat her backpack on her lap. As she unzipped it, the bell rang in the distance signifying lunch was over. She was tempted to run back and finish the day, but there was no time to waste. She pulled out a note pad and a pencil, then got to work. _Dear myself..._

* * *

It'd been half a month since the incident had occurred, school had been out a couple days and a lot of the kids were having fun on their breaks playing games and hanging with friends, most of them forgetting a lot of the stuff they'd learned in school to focus more on fun activities. Others had jobs to do, and didn't have much time to hang with friends. And still others had some thinking to do...

"Hey mom, I'm heading to Sera's!"

"Alright!" A firm voice of an older woman yelled back. "Be home by 8!"

"Kay-kay!" The front door to a large grey house opened and a red haired girl walked out. She shifted the backpack on her back and hurried down the steps, wavy red hair flying behind her, then ran down the cobblestone driveway through the trees. As she reached the end of the driveway, now littered with little stones as the cobblestone hand turned into gravel, she slowed, staring out at the road in front of her where cars zoomed past frequently in this foresty area, then looked backwards. Her house was no longer visible through the trees. She took off to the right, heading not to Sera's like she'd said but to the lake about a block away.

Upon reaching the large and deep body of water she ran over to the old but sturdy dock overhanging the water and set her bag down carefully, shifting her balence as it moved with the waves, then plopped down with a smile. She took off her tennis shoes and socks and dangled her feet in the crisp, cool liquid. She propped herself up by her hands as she leaned back a bit and stared up at the sky.

Almost every day she came here when she could, either on her way to or back from a friend's house or just on a free day, after school or homework... It was nice... Relaxing. She would stare at the clouds drifting in the sky for hours sometimes on end trying to remember, but to no avail. It seemed to be no use. She frowned at the thought and pulled open her bag than pulled out a note pad in it, reading the letter written on it to her once again, trying to make sense of it.

_'Dear Myself,'_ It started._ 'I'm sorry. I truly am really sorry. I wish I could have done more. You have forgotten the most important thing in your life, and it's not your fault. I wish I could have tried harder, run faster. Anything to stop time. And yes, despite what you might think, you did indeed write this. You may or may not remember doing so, but since it has to do with a certain someone you will most likely forget. I hope you find this nonetheless, and please believe me! You! Believe yourself!_

_'His name was Killua. He's the white haired boy in the picture I left with myself in the locket for you to find, it should be there but... I'm sure the Fae came and took all other pictures of you and him away, just so you wouldn't question your memories, who he is, who he was... To you. I'm sorry if the picture isn't there. I tried so hard not to let it leave my sight. Anyways, you and him... You were tight. Inseparable. But then the damn leader of the light Fae, Netero, came and took him, and all your friends, away from you. He stole your memories from you and they left you to lead a normal human life without him, without them. Killua loved you, but there was nothing he, nor you, could do. At least, that's what you thought._

_'Myself, you're pregnant. Check to see if I'm lying if you don't believe me, and then you'll understand. Maybe that fact will make you continue to search for him. The kid's father is Killua, it has to be. The child is most likely Fae I'd assume. I don't know what that would do to you personally, but they might let you have him back because of the child. It's worth the risk. They might let you have your memories back too. All I know is, you have to find him. Check everywhere. Find Fae that might help you to reach him or Netero, but be careful of Dark Fae. They're dangerous. The only thing I can tell you is to find them, the fae, any of them. A good tip is that they're either too perfect at what they do or are really strange freaks. Try those people first. Fae can tell when another is Fae or not, so they'll probably turn you away as humans cannot see the glowing aura around them. You're smart though. You'll find a way. I know you will. Good luck. Please. Find him. For me. For you.'_ It ended. _'You, and always you, You.'_

Freya set the note pad down beside her, continuing to wade her feet in the water. She clearly remembered writing something and placing it in her backpack. That's how she found the letter immediately. However, as to what she wrote on it, it escaped her. That's why she'd been surprised when she'd read it the first time. The note was clearly written by her, but did she believe it? Or toss it? She didn't know.

She fingered the large locket around her neck with her fingers where like the letter had said there had indeed been a picture of that boy. Killua. The name was so familiar, yet she had no idea who he was. According to the note he was her lover. The father of the child she bore. She rubbed her belly. And as well, like the note had said, when she checked she came up positive. She was definitely pregnant. Plus... When she thought about it it seemed like she was missing parts of her life. Parts she knew weren't completely real, yet not completely fake. She wouldn't had thought about it before but the letter made her think.

She had finally decided. She must do as the note said and find that Killua. He would be able to help her get her life fixed, and that Netero person whatever would give her her memories back. After that... Well, she'd get to that once she got her memories back.

She pulled her feet out of the water and dried them, putting her socks and shoes back on, then stood, grabbing her bag. She looked at her wrist and at her watch. It wasn't anywhere near eight in the least. She had plenty of time. She took off towards town, thumbs up as she walked along the road until hitching a ride in the back of a truck. She sat in the bed of the truck, holding her hair back from the wind in slight annoyance, but grateful for the ride.

She hadn't really planned on going to Sera's today. Hopefully her mom wouldn't call her house to ask...

* * *

"Ok girl, here's town," the man said through the window in the back as he came to a stop on the side of the road. Freya hopped off the back, shutting the gate back up with a small thud.

"Thanks!" She said into the window on the passenger's side, smiling at the guy. He gave her a thumbs up and took off continuing down the road. She immediately looked around town, staring at all the buildings. Where to search first? If she were a fae... Who would she be? Most likely someone in a bit of power, who could afford to leave if he or she needed to...

She headed to the closest and first place she thought of. The church. She carefully pushed on the doors to the church and looked in, before pushing open the big doors the rest of the way and walked in, looking around at all the pretty stained glass windows, candles, and statues. "Can I help you?" She paused her advance and looked to where in the front at the podium now stood a tall man in white robes.

"Um... Yeah. I'm looking for someone named Netero." It couldn't be this easy, could it? But something told her this man wasn't a fae. Call it girl's intuition or some kind of sixth sense, she didn't think he'd know anything.

"Netero?" The man stroked his chin, thinking a moment, clearly having no knowledge of the name. "Sorry, can't say I know the man. For what purpose do you seek him for?"

"Have you heard of Fae?" Freya asked the man. The man had a thoughtful look on his face as he watched her.

"Yes, I think so. Magical creatures they are, fairies. A work of fantasy."

"I believe they are real," Freya responded. "And one named Netero stole my memories from me, and I want them back." The man looked surprised at the sudden information. "I thought I might get a clue here. But thank you anyway." She turned to leave.

"Poor girl, so you're saying you don't know who you are?" Freya looked back at him, then shook her head.

"No, I remember everything except them," she fingered the locket, bringing it over to him so he could see the picture of Killua. "I found a letter I'd written myself telling me what happened, and that I lost my memories." The man stared at the picture a moment in thought, then handed the locket back to her. "Everything the letter has said so far has been true, so I believe it when it says the fae stole my memories." She went to leave again.

"Wait. Let's assume Fae are real." Freya looked back at him. He was, once again, stroking his chin in thought, looking up to the sky. "Why would they steal your memories unless they were some evil beings? You should not want to be associated with them. And this Netero fellow, are you sure you want your memories back? It's possible you won't even WANT them back."

"No. I want them back. I don't care why they went in the first place. I just want them, and him, back."

"Well then I wish you luck." He made a cross pattern on his chest with his hands. "May the lord guide you on your journey and help you find piece." He smiled a bit. "And also, I have a suggestion. Trying too hard leads you no-where. If you are correct in this matter, I'm sure you will be lead down the right path." She nodded, then turned away to leave once again, opening the doors and exiting out the building. Well that had been a flunk. It'd make sense that a fae would be at a church, but then again...

Back outside in the bright sunlight she looked around again at the buildings, until she looked back and forth as she checked for cars and when a break came she quickly ran across the street. On the other side she continued further through town, looking for potential places fae might be. A while later she checked her clock. She had another couple hours. Might have to look for a place to get a drink soon then get headed home... She soon came across a construction site, giant hole in the ground where workers milled about doing their duties, and she paused, looking down and watching them. People were running around like ants, issuing orders and handling supplies. Freya watched for another couple seconds, then headed down the hill. Maybe she could ask one of these men... She followed one of the men carrying a beam who was nearest to her when she got down into the construction zone.

"Excuse me?" He didn't answer. "Excuse me?" She repeated, speaking much louder. The beam swung around at her as he turned around to face her and smacked her across the face, hard, making her fall back onto her rear.

"Oh, great!" He exclaimed, setting the beam down quickly and pulling a rag out of his pocket. "Damn kids shouldn't be down here. I'm sorry. You need to be careful! Are you OK?" He bent down. The girl sat on the ground, groaning.

"Ow..." She brought her hand up flinching in pain and felt warm blood on her forehead. She was pretty dizzy from that... Might be some head trauma... The man handed her the rag and she dabbed at her head, flinching a bit more. He was about to say something when he paused, then bent down to look at her head.

"Hey, you Fae? The wound on your head... It's gone." She looked up at him, startled at the question, then quickly though. He thought she was fae? Maybe he knew others!

"I'm here to see your boss." Plus... The wound healed up on it's own? What the heck? And she was already feeling better... The man smiled, then stood and headed off, taking the beam with him. Freya stood, assuming he was taking her to his boss, then hurried after him.

"Careful, lots of dangers around here," the man said, keeping an eye on her. Freya made sure this time to be more careful.

She was lead over to a trailer and he knocked on the door. There was silence a bit before a voice replied with a simple 'come in'. He opened the door and motioned for Freya to go on inside, and so she walked in. She glanced back at him as door closed behind her and as she looked back forward flinched, eyes widening as an object nearly cut her nose off and buried itself in the door beside her.

A low chuckle came from the back of the trailer, bringing her eyes. She was met with a tall man's back. His reddish hair was pulled back and gelled. He wore an interesting light colored outfit that didn't seem appropriate for a construction zone which reminded her of a clown, or some kind of joker... As he turned and looked at her with one of his yellow eyes she saw his face was pale. When he turned to face her she saw he had some eye makeup on and a star and a tear drop painted on each cheek. Definitely some kind of clown, though a sexy one at that... He shuffled a deck of cards in his hands.

"Well, well, well..." A huge grin was plastered on his face as he stared her down. "If it isn't little Freya. I heard you got your memories erased."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I managed to bring it from six chapters to only two lol XD Means I'll really have to work on the other chapters XD Thanks for all your support! I'm glad I could manage to fix this up lol XD**

* * *

A surprised look came to Freya's face as she watched the clown lick his lips. Nope, not sexy anymore. That look on his face practically screamed pedophile. Why'd she come here?! He chuckled once again at the look on her face and looked out the tinted window to the outside at the workers. "Seems like you did, lose your memories that is~ I wonder... Why you came her~?" He turned back to look at her again, placing a hand on his hip. Should she trust him? He knew about the memories, and he knew who she was. He must be Fae! Maybe all Fae were like this?

"I-I'm looking for Fae. Anyone to help me get to Netero. To Killua. I don't remember anything, but-" She shakily pulled out the letter from her bag, then handed it towards the male. He took a couple steps forward, then snatched it, only glancing at it in slight disinterest then handing it back with a large smirk on his face. "I can tell, you're Fae, aren't you?" She took the letter back, placing it back in her bag. The man motioned a hand to a seat, but she shook her head at the offer to sit.

"You are an interesting child. Yes, I am, and we have met before~ My name is Hisoka." So she _did_ know him before. He bowed slightly at her, then glanced up. "General of the Dark Fae." Freya paled at that. Didn't the letter say to stay away from them? "You and I had our differences in the past, but I'm sure we can forget about that~" He chuckled at his own joke. "Well, you already have." He sat, crossing his legs. "What is it you wanted, child? Fame, fortune, riches..." He paused with a smirk. "Oh, that's right. Your memories. You want your memories back, don't you~? Or maybe, you just want Killua~?" Freya stiffened.

"Anything. I just want things to go back to the way they were before."

"I'm afraid that's impossible~" he replied. "The future is dark. Your path is bold, yet dangerous. I'll help, but~" he wagged his finger at her, "it's not free~." Freya glared at the Dark Fae.

"What do you want?"

"Ah, question is, what do _you_ want?" Freya hesitated her answer.

"I want to find Killua and confront Netero to get my memories back."

"What makes you think he'll let you? He took your memories before, he'll do it again. He might even kill you this time~ What a waste~"

"I-" Freya paused, unsure of whether to trust him. The note said not to trust the Dark Fae. Yet he could help. He was the only one currently who could offer her advise or help to make her wish come true.

"Why not just live a normal life, without bothering people."

"It's what Killua would do! If he was in my position, he would do everything to get me back!"

"And you know this how? You know nothing about Killua. You don't even know if he really, truly exists~ You're just a normal, stupid little girl who is basing her life on a letter I myself could have written~" She grit her teeth.

"What do you know?! Sure, I'm a stupid girl, a normal, little kid who knows absolutely nothing! I couldn't even keep hold of the one thing in my life worth saving!" Tears started to fall. "But at least I'm doing something! And if you're just going to sit around and dance around the subject, I'm going to go out and find someone else to help. I'll find him, you'll see!" Freya turned on her heels and stomped over to the door. She went to fling it open, when suddenly Hisoka stood in her way, frowning.

SLAP!

Hisoka's hand landed straight across her face. Freya fell back onto her butt, a look of pure surprise and terror on her face. A smile suddenly found its way onto the Dark Fae's lips.

"You are an interesting one~ I like the look in your eyes~" He placed his hand out and forcefully pulled Freya up. "But you're wrong if you think you don't know anything. You know more than you think. Before you go, I have something for you~" He smiled as he bent down and leaned in to whisper something into the girl's ear. Her eyes widened.

"_Your baby is Fae. It is strong, and a very interesting specimen~ I can't wait to see how it turns out~! But, that gives you an edge..._" He sat up with a smile on his face as he walked back to his chair and sat down, watching her. She turned to watch him as well, frozen in her spot. "It's keeping you safe, just like a little parasite. Healing you and keeping you out of trouble~ You are quite lucky. That only comes from strong love, or wild desperation." He paused. Freya just stood there with a dumbstruck look on her face. Hisoka waved for her to go. After slight hesitation, she turned back to the door and placed her hand tentatively on the handle. She suddenly felt shivers go down her spine as Hisoka's hand wrapped around her, swiping softly against her belly. A light darkness wafted off her. "_Oh, and when you get that drink, ask Shelly for the red variant. She'll know what you're talking about~_" The door opened and Freya was pushed out. She turned to look back, but the door slammed in her face. What... Was that?

She turned, looking at everyone walking around like nothing had happened. She hurried away from the trailer and climbed up the stairs, out of the hole, then finally arrived back at the street. She looked back down at the people and the trailer, then looked down at her belly, wafting her hand across like Hisoka had. Nothing happened. What had he done to her? Some kind of curse maybe? She looked around nervously then walked off.

* * *

"Sir, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what did you do to that Fae child?" Hisoka glanced back at the man now standing at the doorway as he made a card tower.

"Oh, nothing~ I just sent her in the right direction. It's something normal humans like you would never understand." The man looked a little offended by that. "But the child, she is not Fae~ She is 100% human like you."

"But, she healed up, and-"

"Ah, Don~ you are a very special human. It's a wonder why I even let you live."

"Er, sir, you said it's because then you'd have _someone_ to talk to about Fae matters..."

"And? I can just as easily replace you with another filthy human." Don shut his mouth and nodded. "Anyways~ that was the child inside her doing that. Amazing, no? I was quite surprised as well~" Don continued to be silent. Hisoka glanced at him. "What is it? Your silence is annoying."

"Er, well, don't you normally ask for something in return? I mean, you _did_ give that girl a lot of advise..."

"Ah, yes~ I haven't need anything from that girl." Don looked at his boss in surprise. "You see, she's going to change the entire world, Fae and human~" He chuckled as the card tower went toppling down, all but the joker card landing face down.

* * *

Freya continued down the street as she walked, looking side to side. Where to go, what to do? 'Oh, and when you get that drink, ask Shelly for the red variant. She'll know what you're talking about~' Hisoka's words continued to run through her mind. How did he know she was going to get a drink? What did he mean by that? There was so many questions she still had. What was the Dark Fae? What was a 'red variant'? And most importantly... Who was Killua?

She knew she couldn't go back to Hisoka. He scared her enough as it was, and she felt her presence wouldn't be welcomed the second time. He had sent her on a path, but what would come of it? Was she right to have trusted him? Though she felt she had no choice. He most likely would have offered his assistance either way. Plus, that message he left her with, he never told her the details. Did he expect her to find this 'Shelly' on her own? There were a number of places that sold drinks! It was like a test. Finding it was a test.

She continued to look around, then glanced at her watch. She had to be home by 8:00... Her watch had barely moved from when she last looked at it. How was that possible? Spotting a Starbucks she hurried in and got in the line, digging out some change. Wouldn't be able to get anything fancy but... After a bit, she finally arrived at the counter. "Hi, my name is Saraiah, what can I get for you?"

"Oh, I'd like a chocolate frappachino please." Saraiah smiled at the girl, taking a cup and writing a note on it for the others. A glint in her eye caused Freya to stare at the green name tag on Saraiah's chest. For a split second it looked like it... No, it couldn't be. People didn't get this lucky. "Shelly..." She mumbled. The girl looked at her in surprise, lowering the cup.

"What? Did you want something else?"

"Um... Red variant." Saraiah's face turned serious for a split second, then the smile returned.

"Your order will be ready in just a bit. Please, feel free to use our bathrooms over there." Saraiah held out a key and Freya took it hesitantly. What about paying for the drink?

"Thanks?" She walked over to the bathrooms, then placed the key into the lock. On the key was a strange symbol of some sort with wings. Glancing back she noticed her cup had been thrown into the garbage. Clearly she wasn't getting that drink... As she opened the door, she walked in. This was no bathroom. Fog seeped from everywhere. The door closed behind her suddenly and the key disappeared in her hand. She looked around. The fog stuck to her body as she walked deeper and deeper into the room. It seemed to go on forever in every direction. Soon she found herself thinking of Killua for a moment and opened her locket with his picture in it. She smiled. He was a cute boy, she had to admit... She thought of Netero. Who was he, really? She had no idea what he looked like, but she had to get to him and get him to give her memories back. Yes, she needed to get to Netero, and walking through this endless fog was exhausting.

The fog wrapped around her, pushing and pulling against her skin. It pinched and seeped into her nose. Panicked by the sudden seemingly attack, she ran. It felt like she was going nowhere. The for around her seemed to be pushing her back. It was strong, and she couldn't seem to go anywhere. However soon the fog cleared and in front of her stood a tall man with shoulder-length white hair. A large pipe was strung over his broad shoulders. Beside him stood a shorter, thinner man with short black hair and glasses. She paused, watching them.

"Hey, looks like we got ourselves a rat," the man with the pipe said with a smile as he watched her.

"I-I'm not a rat. I'm Freya."

"Freya?" The man with glasses looked surprised. He continued to stare at her, then turned to the other man, who was now frowning. "What do you think, Morel?"

"Impossible. She's lying."

"I'm not lying! My name is Freya! I'm looking for the red variant!" The two looked at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"Alright," the man labeled as Morel got in a offensive stance. "Let's say you are Freya. Didn't you get your memories swiped?" Freya nodded.

"I-I need to talk to Netero about that," she bit her lip. "Hisoka said to find Shelly and-"

"Ah, Hisoka. That explains it all. " Morel relaxed.

"The red variant... You entered through it just a bit ago." Freya looked at the glasses wearing Fae with surprise.

"The door?" He nodded.

"And once again, Hisoka meddles in Netero's business. However, something doesn't add up. Why do you remember?"

"I-I don't."

"Ah, so Hisoka told you, and you believed him?" Morel asked.

"N-no! I was the one who found Hisoka and asked him to help!"

"That doesn't sound right. A human affiliated to the light would never seek refuge with the dark." There was silence.

"It's true," Freya finally said. "I didn't know he was a Dark Fae until he introduced himself. He told me to find Shelly and ask for the red variant. A lady named Saraiah gave me a key and I ended up here."

"Saraiah?"

"That name sounds familiar... Oh yes, Shellima's human name. No wonder Hisoka told you to go through her. And I guess, without your memories, you wouldn't be able to tell dark from light." The glasses Fae continued to stare at her before he continued. "I'm curious how you figured out she was 'Shelly', but now's not the time. Follow us." He turned, and, after a 'tch' from Morel, the man followed as well. Freya hesitantly walked after them.

"By the way, my name is Knov." Knov adjusted his glasses. "I control this room and who passes through. By one's will, I let them exit to the nearest waypoint to what they would like as their destination. When you entered through the red variant, you were immediately placed as a Dark Fae. Plus, the aura around you is teeming with dark energy." He glanced back at her, then continued forward.

"What my friend is trying to say is that you look like a Dark Fae to us, and most likely to others." Morel clarified. "And when your will told him you wanted to go to Netero, we both got anxious. Why would a Dark Fae seek Netero other than for nefarious purposes? I sent my smoke to give you a warning, and to test you to see if you meant him ill will. Your reaction-"

"The running?"

"The running was odd, so we needed to see who exactly had entered. We assumed someone who wasn't supposed to be here. We were right."

Suddenly, the two stopped. Knov pulled out a key and inserted it into a doorknob. The door opened, and he motioned for Freya to enter. "Netero awaits. Though are you sure? He might as well kill you."

Freya put on a brave face as she headed over to the door. "I'm sure. I have to do this." _Sorry Mom, I won't be home by eight._

* * *

Freya blinked as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. She looked around. Where was she?

She looked at the walls and noticed it looked like the colors were swirling around, moving like they were alive. It was then her eyes adjusted and she realized that it was just the angles she looked at things. She looked around the room, noting it was a room much like a bedroom, then headed to the door. She tentatively placed her hand on the handle, then gulped as she twisted the knob and headed into the beyond.

It was a hallway. Light red carpet lined the floor and the walls were the swirling colors, though this time a grey. The ceiling was darker, and there were doors all along, probably leading to more bedrooms. Was she in... A mansion? Netero's house? She looked to the left and the right, then determined she was going right and started down the long hallway. Reaching the end, she was met with two giant golden doors. Should she go in?

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?!" Freya turned and saw a man stomping towards her. He had a short black beard and slight mustache and was largely built. His eyebrows were greyed and he wore a large coat and large pants. "There's a hearing going on. Wait, you're dark. What are you doing here?! You shouldn't be allowed to roam around!"

"Um, well, two men let me come here. I need to talk to Netero..."

"Two men? Morel and Knov?" Freya nodded at the familiar names. "They wouldn't let a normal Fae in here. Who are you?"

"Um... Well, who are you?" The man got a tick mark on the side of his head.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because, then I know how to address you. It only seems right."

"Dark Fae have interesting abilities."

"So do the light."

"How do I know you won't curse me using my name or something?"

"I can't."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I'm not a Fae." A pause.

"What?"

"I'm human. Name's Freya."

"Impossible. You have a Dark Fae's aura."

"Thanks to Hisoka. I think. Who are you?"

"Tsezguerra. Why would a human be looking for Netero?"

"He swiped my memories. I want them back." This whole thing was becoming routine for her. She was getting used to it, like she was always part of them. _I was,_ she kept having to remind herself. _I was part of them before. It's only natural for my body. I'm already used to it, even though I can't remember._

"Memory swiping? You must be mistaken. He does no such thing. Although... He has a 'friend,' I guess you could call her. She wipes the memories. I've never heard of them giving memories back though. Much less to a human. I'm surprised you still came back. You know once he figures out you're here, you'll die?" Freya shook her head.

"I have a trump card. Thanks to Hisoka, and thanks to Killua."

"Killua? What business do you have with him?"

"He was, er, is, though I can't remember, my lover." Tsezguerra just stared at her. "At least, that's what I wrote in my letter to myself, while I still had my memories." The man sighed, then walked towards her.

"Look, he's in a meeting. Wait until he's done, then you can go in. You can rest in a guest room while you wait. I'm sure you're tired. Humans normally are when they travel through Knov's rooms." Freya nodded. She really was, now that he mentioned it. She followed him to a room, starting to get dizzy from the walls moving and rotating, spinning and swirling. The golden walls engulfed her as she fell on the red bed, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

It wasn't long seeming before Freya's eyes flickered open. She was met with a golden, swirling ceiling. Her brain registered in realization at where she was and she flew up, looking around the room. Light fae clothes were neatly folded on a chair for her, and the room was neat and tidy. She stood, looking at the clock. Wait, where was the clock? Her brain suddenly registered there was no clock to begin with. Did they not keep track of time? It made sense. How long had she been out then? Was Netero done with his meeting? Had she been sleeping for days? Only minutes? She changed into the clothes, which fit her perfectly, then headed to the door. She opened it, glancing around the hallway. No one was around. She quietly stepped out, then shut the door lightly behind her. She looked around once more, then quickly walked over to the two, big, golden doors she had tried to open before when she was stopped by Tsezguerra. She looked behind her for any signs of the tall man or anyone else that might stop her, or possibly help her, then pushed on the doors. They opened easily, exposing a huge room with bleachers and a large podium. It was empty. She saw through the windows at the top of the walls that it was daytime out, though she wouldn't be surprised if it was _always_ daytime out.

She started forward through the room, trailing her hands along the cold, smooth, white marble on the barriers in front of the bleachers to the sides. The entire room was enveloped in pure silence. The white room glistened like clouds, shone like stars, and was as beautiful as the rest of the building. _So this was the realm of the light? It's pretty, though from what I've seen, it could be very deadly._ She looked around, hoping for anyone, anything, that might help her find Netero. Or even Killua. _Well, he isn't in a meeting. Where can I find him now?_ Her question was answered as an older man appeared at the edge of the podium, smiling down at her.

"Well, hello there, Freya."

Freya snapped her gaze to the man, looking up at him as she frowned, moving to the center of the room. "I assume you're Netero?" Freya asked, eyes squinting in frustration, looking up at the podium where the older looking man stood. The man smiled.

"Yes."

"Give me my memories back."

"Hm... No."

"Why not?!" Freya clenched her hands into fists, face contorted in anger.

"Hm... Well, three things. One because you are a human, and you shouldn't know about our world. And two, I can't."

"What about three?" Freya asked angrily. Netero thought for a second, then smiled.

"I don't want to." Freya grit her teeth in anger. Was he just playing with her? She took a step forward. "Please, just leave-"

"No! I came to get answers! I came to- to see him!"

"Oh~?" The man above looked interested. "Who's that?" Freya hesitated. What was his name again? She had to think back on the letter. Kyr- Kil- Yeah, Killua!

"I'm here to see... Killua." She responded.

"Oh~?" The man thought about that a moment. "Let me first ask you a question girl. Depending on your answer I might grant your request."

"What?" Freya asked bitterly, not believing his words.

"How come you still remember him?"

"I don't," Freya responded, glaring. "I don't remember anything thanks to you."

"How do you know it was my fault?" The man seemed slightly curious and suspicious.

"That's more than 'a' question." However Freya answered because of a slight look Netero cast her way. "That's what... That's what I told myself."

"Oh~?" The man thought a moment.

"I wrote myself a letter, so I wouldn't forget."

"Interesting. We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen again." Freya's eyes widened.

"Wha-"

"Tsezguerra, Barry, take care of her." Freya didn't look, but she knew, she could feel the two men coming from behind to grab her.

"Netero!" The man turned away to leave. She got grabbed and struggled against their grasps, but the two were strong. She tried to fight against them, and this caused them to grip her tighter. "You can't do this! Netero!" They started dragging her off. "Let me at least tell him that I- I'm pregnant Netero!" The men dragging her off paused.

"Oh really? That's interesting," Netero said not sparing a glance.

"It's Killua's." The two holding her's grips loosening slightly. Even Netero paused, looking back and down at her.

"Oh~? But are you sure it's Killua's? It seems very... Dark... To me." The man's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he walked back to the edge of the balcony thing and watched her, looking down at her. She honestly didn't know for sure, but... So far everything in the note had been right, so far everything she'd written was true. She knew. This was Killua's child. It had to be. She nodded. Netero continued to watch her until motioning out with his head to the two men. "Take her to the dungeon, we'll see how this turns out." The two started to drag her off again.

"No! Let me see Killua! Netero! You can't go this!" I struggled but to no avail. Netero just left with a chuckle.

"I already have my dear, I already have~"

Somehow, the dark fae named Hisoka, though his presence was scary, didn't seem as evil as this so called light fae Netero...

* * *

Freya held onto the bars in front of her, letting out a sigh. At least these so called dungeons weren't as awful as she'd thought. They were made of white marble, there was light everywhere, windows to the outside, bars placed in them to prevent escape. She had two fae, light she presumed, watch her from the freedom outside the cage, but they nearly paid her no heed. They knew she couldn't escape. No, they were mainly watching her neighbor, a portly man, or fae she didn't know, who was complaining in his cage across from her.

"Come on, I didn't do anything wrong, I swear! was just passing through!"

"Cut the crap and shut up Tonpa, you've been doing it for years! We caught you trying to get those kids to drink that, that..." The fae shivered. "Evil stuff..." Tonpa didn't look amused.

"Evil stuff? Since when is giving some thirsty kids some juice an evil deed? Just because I'm a dark fae doesn't mean I'm all bad."

"All dark fae are awful," the guard responded, sitting down. "Awful, cunning, sadistic-" He glanced at Freya, then made a 'tch' sound and averted his gaze. She just watched him with wide eyes. The more she listened to the trials between the dark and light the more she was thinking the dark were misunderstood... The other guard sat as well in silence, watching. The fae named Tonpa caught Freya's gaze.

"So they got you too? For what, let me guess, tried to help an old lady cross the street?"

"Er, no... I-"

"Shut up! Damn runts." The guard looked stressed and upset at them both. Tonpa continued to stare at Freya a moment before making a headshot motion, rolling his eyes then going to lie in the bed. Freya sighed and laid down as well, closing her eyes. If this was the case... She was only a week or two along the pregnancy. She still had more than 8 months until she'd give birth. So she'd be stuck in this cell, eating whatever food they provided, for a whole year probably unless Netero somehow decided to let her go...

She closed her eyes. Might as well sleep...

However she was awoken only an hour later by Tonpa's yelling and others angrily shouting. She sat up, covering her ears as she looked out to see the two guards tying the poor dark fae up and dragging him off, for what purpose she didn't know until...

"Seriously! I didn't do anything wrong! You can't kill me, please!"

"We're just putting you on trial, idiot," the silent guard said. "Doesn't mean you'll die."

"Though it's very unlikely you'll be set free," the louder of the two guards said with a grin. I watched then drag the struggling Tonpa of while two more, light fae I presumed, took the two guard's places, standing near my cell.

"Damn, I was just getting settled too," the tall black haired one with the glasses said, grumbling. "I was finally going to relax! And now I have to watch some prisoner..."

"They said we'd only have to watch her for a bit," the blonde replied. "Anyways, you're not the only one who has work to do."

"Yeah yeah, I know..."

"Hey, do you guys know what time it is?" Freya moved her legs over the side of the bed.

"5:47," came the reply from the tall one.

"Idiot, we're not supposed to do what they ask! She could use the time for her ability!" I chuckled at that.

"Ability, heh, no, I just wanted someone to talk to." I sighed, grabbing onto the bars and looking at the two. The blonde was cute, I had to admit, kind of girly, actually, she didn't know much about the fae, the blonde COULD be a girl for all she knew. Then there was the tall man, he looked professional, like he didn't belong down looking after a prisoner.

"Y-you..."

"Hm?" She looked at the blonde in confusion.

"Freya?" The tall one with glasses exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, what, do you know me?" The one with glasses was about to say something when he was cut off by the blonde who was glaring at him.

"Not impossible but unlikely. We were told to watch her, nothing more."

"B-but..." The tall one looked hesitant. "Man, if Killua knew..."

"Killua? You know him? Please! I have to speak with him! Netero won't let me but..."

"If you are really Freya then why are you a fae? And why do you remember?" The blonde was overly suspicious. "Last we heard you were attending school and living life like a normal human."

"A letter, I wrote myself a letter before I lost my memories," I quickly answered. "I finally found a trail and I was lead here but Netero, he-"

"He threw you in the dungeon to await your death," the tall glasses man sighed.

"Doesn't mean you aren't a dark fae trying to trick us," the blonde retorted.

"Hisoka," Freya responded. The blonde's eyes widened. "I cam across Hisoka who helped me get here.

"Kurapika... It'd make sense..."

"Shut up and let me think!" The blonde now labeled as Kurapika snapped at the tall fae. Kurapika lifted his hand where a chain fell from his ring finger, a ball on the end as he stared at the girl in front of him. "Do not lie, I can tell. Are you truly Freya?" Freya watched the chain, then nodded.

"Y-yeah."

"Is everything you said true?"

"Yes! Why would I lie?"

"So you're not a dark fae?"

"According to Netero I'm still human." Kurapika's eyes narrowed at me, but the chain stayed still.

"Why do you seek Killua?"

"The note said to. It said he and I were... I mean... I'm pregnant with his kid."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm probs not going to get back to it for a bit but at least I got this chapter out. :P I'll try and write more, but IT'S NOT ABANDONED! I have a plan for it. ^^;**

**If you want to read the story I'm currently writing it's my fanfic Sleepless Shadows. I'm trying to write the next chapter right now but procrastination... ^^;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright people, I was going to finish this chapter and get this out before I edited the prior chapters, however I got slight writers block on this chapter and so went back and edited prior chapters and posted them a while ago. It'd be great if you can possibly go back and re-read what I wrote, as there are some differences and I've lengthened the chapters, so now it's instead of six chapters only two, but they're much longer! Thanks for your support!**

* * *

"NETERO!"

Freya sat up from her small bed with a small gasp, looking around the bright room. The ringing in her ears made her dizzy and she groaned, before she realized that it wasn't as much as a ringing as a jingling. Like keys. The door to her cell was opened and there stood the blonde fae named Kurapika, waiting slighting impatiently at the door. Freya stared at him a moment before standing.

"Come on," he said with a nudge of his head. She walked over to the door and he roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her out and shutting the door with his other free hand.

"Ow," Freya said, wrinkling her face in pain as she stared at his hand. She struggled a bit against his grip but it just tightened. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Come with me," the blonde said, frowning, not making eye contact as he roughly pulled her off. Freya was forced to follow with a grunt, walking beside him, stumbling a bit at his quick pace. "Walk faster."

"Maybe if you weren't _dragging_ me I could," Freya responded. She eyed a couple fae standing guard outside the so called dungeon who eyed the two, and straightened and saluted Kurapika. Freya watched the two as Kurapika silently continued to pull her along. When the two got out of sight she looked back at Kurapika, who she noticed was shifting his gaze around at rooms and windows. "Where are you taking me?"

"You ask too many questions," Kurapika replied quickly.

"I've only asked on-" A glare from the blonde cut her off and she sighed, looking away from him. After a moment however the swirling patterns on the walls were making her dizzy and she had to watch the floor as the two walked in silence. "Ow!" It felt like the fae was going to break her arm as he pulled her to the side and she glared at him, then looked at a passing shadow that if Kurapika hadn't pulled her close to him she would have bumped into. She watched the tall man pass. The dark purple haired man barely spared her a glance. After the man left she looked back forward and was met with the sight of the fae in the blue suit named Leorio standing at a door. He glanced at them, then smiled and waved. Kurapika's grip lightened on Freya's arm slightly, and she glanced at him, but he still wasn't looking at her. Nor was he looking at Leorio. He was staring past him. The grip tightened again and Freya struggled a bit. "You're going to break my arm! Ow!"

"I'm not going to break your arm," the blonde grudgingly replied, as Leorio opened the door to a room and Freya was pushed inside and let go of. She glanced around the nicely made living room a moment before turning around and staring at the two who were entering, Leorio closing the door behind him.

"What-" She was cut off as the fae in the suit hurried over to her and knelt next to her, reaching for her arm. Freya flinched away.

"Let me see it. I'm what you'd call a doctor." Freya hesitated.

"Sorry about that," Kurapika said, watching her a moment as he walked forward before sighing and then stopping and turning to the side to hang up his over clothes on a coat rack to show the white clothes underneath. "We were being watched, I couldn't risk anything."

"Watched... Risk...?"

"Kurapika here went and petitioned Netero and the council to let you stay with him instead of down in that cell," Leorio clarified. "It's hard for the council to say no when their high general asks something from them."

"High general...? So you're like Hiso-" Freya was cut off by Kurapika raising a hand.

"Please, don't. And just call me Kurapika. For now you're safe here." Kurapika walked over to a small archway that lead to a kitchen and started heating water. Freya looked back at Leorio who was standing, when she realized he'd used some ability to ease the pain in her arm.

"Oh, thanks."

"Don't mention it. If you need anything else just ask Kurapika." Leorio smiled and ruffled her hair before going to leave the room. Freya watched after the tall fae before looking back at the blonde digging through the fridge before he pulled out a can of root beer and held it up.

"Root beer?"

"Oh, uh, sure," Freya responded, catching it as it was tossed to her.

"There's only three rules," Kurapika started, taking a mug and preparing some tea for himself. "One, stay in this place at all times. No leaving. Two, if you do need to leave for whatever reason I must accompany you, and if I don't want to travel out you may not go and will have to wait. Three, do not talk to any guests I might have. It'd probably be best you hide in the guest room if I do get any."

"What about Leorio?"

"Leorio's an exception."

"When can I see Killua?" Kurapika paused at the question.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Freya walked over, upset at him. "Why not?!" Kurapika stayed calm.

"I have been forbidden to request Killua's presence or invite him over, as well as take you to see him."

"Damn that Neter-"

"Not only by Netero. The one to voice the condition in the first place was in fact one named Cheadle. And before you say anything she is one of the most reasonable on the council. If she requested it there must be a valid reason, and I intend to find out, alright?" Freya nodded.

"So I'll never get to see Killua..."

"I might be able to find some way for you to, but I can't guarantee anything. You'll have to be patient," Kurapika said, pouring his hot water in his mug then going over to the red-head. "Alright?"

"Alright..."

"One way might be through Gon..." Gon... Why did that name seem familiar...?

"Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?" Kurapika just blinked at the red-head in slight confusion at the sudden question.

"Why are you being so nice," Freya clarified, "letting me stay in your apartment, giving me food, being kind, trying to help..."

"We were friends." Freya blinked at Kurapika's response. "Though you were mainly friends with Gon and Killua, Leorio and I chatted with you occasionally. You were one of the things that Killua and Gon almost never stopped talking about, your pranks, your laugh, the way you walked and listened and stood up for people..." He paused, taking a sip from his tea, then stared down in it thinking as he swirled it a bit, leaning back against the counter. "I do agree with Netero in the fact humans should not know about the fae. I understand relocation, it happens all the time. However I think he could have handled the situation better so this mess didn't need to happen. The fact your pregnant only complicates things..."

"Complicates them?" Freya asked.

"Normally humans cannot carry the burden of a fae child. Simply put Netero doesn't believe you'll last. I know you're strong. And, though I hate to admit it, you were blessed by a dark fae, Hisoka of all that could have-" He made a 'tch' noise and glanced away. "Anyways I'm sure you'll survive this, and in that case Netero will probably take the child from you as soon as he can."

"No, he can't!"

"He can." Kurapika watched her. "But if you survive this, and he tries, I will personally adopt the kid and request you as the mother who takes care of it. If you are alright with that."

"But... What about Killua?"

"That is the other option. If Netero has a change of heart or the council agrees to let you keep the kid, you will become an honorary member of the light fae, and in that case free to talk to Killua. You will have many restrictions, however, but I can guarantee you will be able to contact Killua and he will be able to finally hold his child." Freya nodded, eyes full of determination.

8 months. That's how long she had to wait. It would be hell but...

"What about my mom?"

"That has been taken care of."

"W-what?" Freya tensed at his words.

"Don't worry, she's fine. No harm will come to your mother, I can tell you that. Relax." Freya eyed the blonde fae a moment, then sighed and went to sit down on the couch. She set her bag to the side and dug through it before pulling out the letter she'd written to herself again.

"Why isn't there any clocks?" She asked Kurapika.

"We have no need for them here," came the reply.

"How long have I been here then?"

"From my calculations no more than three days." Her mom must be worried sick...

"Hey Kurapika?"

"Yes?" His sat down next to Freya.

"Why do the fae hate humans?"

"We do not hate them," Kurapika responded, setting down his tea. "We have just decided to distance ourselves from the humans. People would not understand, you see? When magic and abilities are brought into a seemingly normal technological society it disrupts the flow in a way, people begin to question what happened, and logic no longer applies. You see? Humans would start to question whether something is magic or not, and it'd become dangerous."

"I see..." Freya looked back down at the letter.

"Is that the letter you wrote to yourself?"

"Y-yeah," Freya responded, glancing at him again. He held out his hand to see and she handed the paper to him. After a moment his eyes widened slightly, then sighed.

"You sure?" Freya frowned in confusion as it was handed back to her and she looked at it.

"Yeah, I'm pos-"

_'Dear Myself,'_ It started._ 'You can do more. You have not forgotten anything, not truly. However it WILL be your fault if you don't get him back. What am I talking about? Might you be asking. Well, let me ask you a question. Is what you DO remember really what you remember or are they faint memories in your head that do not feel like your own? Think about it, for just a moment. Are you really doing what you want or are you doing what THEY want? I know you'll find this letter, and when you do, don't question who wrote it. You know who did~ And if not I'm sure your friend can clarify for you._

_'What I'm saying is to question your memories, who he is, who they are, who we are, who you are... Don't ever apologize because for now, it's not your fault. If you continue to do what you believe in, you'll eventually find your way. To him. That's right, you will find Killua. You will find him before he finds you. Might take him a while but I know he'll come to. You'll see what I mean. The leader of the light Fae, Netero, came and took him, and all your friends, away from you... He stole your memories from you and they left you to lead a normal human life without him, without them. That would have been such a waste but it seems like he didn't think you'd write a letter like this, and he wasn't keeping a close eye on you enough to know you're pregnant~_

_'And yes, you're pregnant. Check all you want it won't change the fact. Maybe that fact will make you continue to search for him. The kid's father is definitely Killua. The child is Fae. Netero will never let you have him back just because of the child, but I know that won't deter you. You'll get him, and your TRUE memories, back one day. Fae are everywhere. Not all Fae will help you. Be careful. The light is not what it seems, the Dark Fae might be dangerous, but they're more willing to help than you'd think. Find them, the fae, any of them. Get a group together that'll help you. Fae can't ALWAYS tell when another is Fae or not, and to them you look fae. You'll be accepted. You're smart. You'll find a way. I know you will. Good luck.'_ It ended. _'You, and me, us.'_

Freya stared at the letter in confusion. She'd read over that letter so many times... This was not the letter she'd written, though in her handwriting. What was going on?!

"Seems like Hisoka did more than you thought. Better be careful..."

* * *

Kurapika had to leave for the time being, and Freya was determined to go with him to see what was going on. At first he'd refused but he eventually let up and had to tie her wrists with his chains and lead her along like a dog on a leash. She didn't know where he was going or why, but she wanted to get out of his room and wander. The possibility of perhaps seeing Killua only for a moment was too much.

Kurapika was silent as the two continued on, twists and turns, moving through the seemingly endless hallways of twisting swirling colors of yellow, grey, and white. Freya became dizzy through the hallways.

"How do you guys deal with the walls moving so much?" Freya asked, swaying as she walked.

"The walls?" Kurapika asked, looking around, finally speaking after long bouts of silence and ignoring her remarks.

"Yeah, they're all swirling all the time... Even in the rooms... It's really dizzy..."

"Don't tell anyone else that, got it?"

"Huh?"

"It's magic. It wards off dark fae. If others knew even I'd be put in a bad position..."

"What do you mean?"

"Others are on the fence about you being human. If you complain than they'll definitely think you're dark and there'll be issues for both of us, OK?"

"O-OK."

It was clear after that Kurapika would make no more small talk. Was he too unsure about her?

The two soon ended up in the same large area Freya had first talked to the fae named Netero. She realized quickly she and Kurapika had come in through the opposite entrance, under the podium which she figured Netero was on right now. The only difference was, the bleachers had many onlookers. The place was not empty.

In the center of the room where Freya had stood was the portly dark fae from before that had been her neighbor in the cell she had been in. Tonpa if she remembered correctly.

"Stay here," Kurapika commanded of her as he let her stand alone, hands still bound by chains, under the podium. "If you move at all I'll be forced to bind you to the wall. Be good... _Please_." He sighed and walked out to the center to stand next to the poor Tonpa who was bound and placed in some kind of head and arm lock of marble. The poor guy... Did he really do something so awful?

"Hey, Kurapika, old buddy ol pal, can't you see this is a simple misunderstanding here-"

"Shut up Tonpa," Kurapika replied, looking up to the podium above Freya where she couldn't see. She habitually looked up but was only met with a white ceiling as everyone in the room silenced.

"All rise for the council." Came a voice from above her. It wasn't Netero. She wanted to see but Kurapika had told her to stay still.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen." Freya flinched at the voice. That was definitely Netero. "We stand here today to judge the dark fae Tonpa. Is everyone ready?" There was a murmur from the crowd. "Good. Do each of you swear that you will fairly try this man before this court, and that you will, according to the evidence, Speak fairly and just?" There was a chorus of 'I do's throughout the room. "You may be seated." After a moment another male fae with papers in hand walked over to Tonpa and Kurapika, slightly upset looking as he was looking through some papers. He sighed as he looked up at the podium, then all around at others as he spoke.

"Council members, Netero, and others here to judge, the dark fae Tonpa has been charged with the crime of feeding light fae children... Terracoaten laced drinks." He shivered a bit, and as his eyes moved around he murmuring crowd he glanced at Freya and his eyes widened a moment, then narrowed. Freya just continued to watch him. He grit his teeth a bit, then glanced at Tonpa. "What say you, Tonpa?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was just-" He was cut off by loud boos from the crowd.

"Cut the crap Tonpa, you've been doing it for years! We have witnesses," the dark haired fae responded, motioning to the side where a kid came forward, looked up, and bowed at the podium. Kurapika took a step towards the child, holding out his hand. Freya blinked. Chains. Like before. How did he make them appear and disappear like that? It was kind of cool...

"This court is bound by my chains," Kurapika said to the kid. "What you say before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Do you agree to this?" The kid nodded, facing the blonde, a brave look on his face.

"Yes," he replied. The chain waving around in the air in front of Kurapika coming from his hand darted at the boy in green who gasped a moment, flinching, then stood upright, staring at the group. Freya just stared, wide eyed, partially in terror but also in wonder and curiosity. That chain of Kurapika's was embedded right in the boy's chest, right at his heart! Another chain dropped from Kurapika's hand, the same ball chain he'd dropped when asking her questions, bringing the girl's attention once again to him. And that's when she saw it. His eyes. They were some kind of red hue... It both terrified her and made her stare in amazement...

"Give us your name," Kurapika said, staring at the boy.

"Gon," he replied. Kurapika glanced at Freya, who went wide eyed. Gon... Gon... That was the name of- Was this another one of her friends? The one Kurapika had said was a close friend of Killua's! She must talk with him at some point!

"Gon, please explain what the dark fae named Tonpa did to the best of your ability. If you lie the chain from my fingers will move. If you lie three times your life is in danger."

"Yosh!" The boy said with determination. "One time while my friends and I were out wandering around this man named Tonpa came over to us. He was indeed very friendly and helpful and directed us back the way we'd come from, you see, we'd gotten lost... However he'd offered us some juice as well since we were thirsty. I knew right away something was wrong when I tasted it and so refrained from drinking it. At first I thought it was only expired but it wasn't until some of my friends started kneeling over on the way back home I knew something was indeed off."

"May I ask some questions?" The dark haired man asked.

"Yosh!"

"Had you seen Tonpa before?"

"No," Gon replied. "I hadn't."

"Yet you knew he was a dark fae?"

"I try not to base how good or bad someone is on their heritage or aura," Gon replied.

"If you knew something was bad why didn't you warn your friends?"

"Oh, that didn't cross my mind..." Gon said, frowning and looking down. "I just told Tonpa there must be something wrong with it and handed it back to him..."

"What was Tonpa's response?"

"Apologetic," Gon replied. Freya continued to listen to this entire ordeal. She'd have to listen to other cases, but she for one was one who believed one was innocent until proven guilty. And this applied with Tonpa too.

"What did you do when you found out there'd been Terracoaten in the drinks?" The man asked.

"I was surprised. Tonpa didn't seem like the type of guy to do that. But I offered to help my friends in any way I could."

"Thank you, I have no further questions," the man said with a sigh. The chain with the ball hadn't moved at all. The chain leading to Gon's chest exited and lead back to Kurapika, and Freya let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. This was pretty intense, she had to admit. The auras and tense hatred and anger filled the room and left a tension so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Gon left back to his area, but not before glancing at Freya and pausing a second, wide eyed, then shook his head and continued on, looking sullen.

Kurapika turned towards the male named Tonpa, also dangling the chain in front of him. There were cries from the onlookers to use his so called 'Judgement Chain' which Freya guessed was the one which had buried itself in Gon's chest before. Kurapika didn't seem phased from the yelling. "What say you in defense Tonpa?" Kurapika replied. Freya too was curious why he hadn't used the chain on him.

"It's as the kid says, I saw him and his friends and helped them get home, pointed them on their way!" He said.

"And of the drinks?" The other fae questioned.

"They were thirsty so I offered them what I had."

"Did you know they were laced with Terracoaten?"

"I had no idea they were expired or anything!" Tonpa replied. Kurapika's chain waved side to side. Tonpa paled.

"We have many witnesses," the dark haired fae motioned to the stands where many kids and others sat. "Most say you have given them drinks or tricked them in some way. And still others are held prisoner by Chrollo!" Kurapika seemed to tense at the name. "Thanks to you..."

"It's not my fault! I adhere to my own schedule, I don't bow to Chrollo!" Tonpa replied. "I just wander!"

"But you still harm others," the man replied.

"I try to help others! Light, dark, human, I'd never hurt them on purpose! You got to believe me!" The chain was moving again.

"Your powers of manipulation won't work here. But nice try," the man said. There were murmurs throughout the room. Fae yelling out more boos. He turned away from Tonpa and Kurapika glanced at him, then put his chain away and faced the podium as well. "I have no further questions. Council, Netero, others in the room, the evidence and testimonies have been delivered," the man said, clearly grateful it was coming to an end.

"And what say you, Linssen? Guilty or not?"

"Guilty," the man now labeled as Linssen said, glaring right at Freya. She gulped. She couldn't help but feel that was directed at her as well.

"And our general, Kurapika?"

"Guilty," he replied with a sigh.

"And the witnesses and other people here to listen and give their opinion?" Netero finished.

"Guilty," came the chorus of replies. It seemed if there was anyone who thought he was innocent they were staying quiet. There was silence for a moment.

"The council has listened to the evidence. This dark fae, Tonpa, charged with the crime of harming our children with many methods including the use of Terracoaten, is found guilty by the council and will receive an execution tomorrow morning." Freya's eyes widened. They were going to kill him? She looked at Tonpa, who looked resigned to his fate. "Everyone is thanked and excused. Court is adjourned."

* * *

"Kurapika..." There was no answer as Freya was pulled along. "Kurapika! I want to talk to Gon!"

"He won't talk to you," Kurapika responded.

"Why not? We were friends, right?"

"Did you not see the look he gave you when he saw you? Let him think things over. He doesn't know if you're the real Freya or not."

"But you believe me," Freya responded.

"Because my chains indicated you were not lying," came the response. Freya silenced at that in thought.

"Then why won't Gon believe you? If you told him your chains-"

"It's complicated," Kurapika responded, trying to drop the subject. "Gon's smart though. He'll come around."

"Fine... Oh, also, why didn't you use that, what was it, Judgment Chain? on Tonpa?"

"Rules," Kurapika responded, continuing down the hallway. "I'd have ended up killing him."

"What? Why would you-"

"Kurapika!" The blonde turned, pausing his steps, causing Freya to stop as well. She glanced back to see the other man, Linssen was it? hurrying after them. "What is the meaning of this?!" He motioned to Freya.

"Ask Netero," Kurapika responded.

"I'm asking you," Linssen responded, glancing at me in slight disdain.

"Haven't you heard?" Kurapika replied with a sigh. "Freya came back to us even though her memories were erased and turned into a dark fae."

"Impossible."

"Then ask Netero."

"Fine!" The male turned to head off, and Kurapika hurriedly pulled Freya off to his room. He sighed.

"You'll have to get used to that. It might happen a lot."

"Already am," Freya responded with a sigh. "I unfortunately already am..."

* * *

**Ah, that 'Netero!' at the beginning imagine in Kurapika's voice. :P**

**Might get chapter 4 out here as well soon, I've already started it. :P I just need a plan... ^^ Anyone have ideas, requests, characters they want to see? :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfortunately, dear fans, this is the last chapter of this fanfic for a while. It is due to writer's block, I honestly am not sure what to write next... ^^; For now you can find me over in my main fanfic Sleepless Shadows, I'm trying to get back to that one for now. :P I might do another chapter of this soon if I can think of more than a couple paragraphs lol Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and if you have any ideas feel free to review or send a PM~!**

* * *

A soft groan made Freya focus on her surroundings more. White and grey. Shadows danced all around her, it was hard to see. She squinted her eyes to see better as she looked around in slight confusion. The hall, she was in the hall... The light of day glared through the windows but the room, to her, was still dim. There was no one around except one portly man, standing in the center of the room, locked down in that encasement of marble. He was softly humming some kind of tune to himself as he lied there, bent over. Had they just left him like that? Not even brought him to a cell?

"They're going to kill me soon here," he said with a sigh. "Really sucks, you know?" Freya nodded, walking over. He looked at her. "Hey, you're free. Wonder what hell you went through to finally let them do that." Freya didn't answer.

"I don't know..." She said after a bit.

"Mind helping a poor old fellow out? Don't got anywhere to go really, but I sure don't want to die. I swear I won't do no harm to kids anymore..."

"So you admit to hurting them?" Freya asked, staring down at him.

"I guess... But I never meant to hurt them much. Only small pranks you see? And it's not like I target anyone in particular, I go after anyone."

"That's kind of mean." Freya thought a moment. Tonpa was about to retort when she opened her mouth again. "But I understand. I used to prank my teachers and classmates a lot too. It was fun."

"See what I mean? You and I, we're alike!"

"Not really, but I get what you mean." Freya yawned as she looked the man over. He stared back up at her with pleading eyes. "You won't ever stop your pranks, not really."

"I will, I swear it! If you help me get out of here, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Well, almost anything. Anything I _can_ do." Freya continued to watch the man.

"Maybe you can help me."

"Yes, yes, anything!"

"Netero stole my memories and the one I love. Help me get them back and you'll earn your freedom." Freya turned away from him.

"Wait! Please! They're going to kill me! Alright, fine. Fine! You have a deal!" Freya turned back to him. "You have my word. Get me out of this and I will help you get your memories back." Freya walked back over and touched the marble a bit, then went to the side of it and messed with the bindings that held the top part down. It took a bit of work but eventually she'd freed the male dark fae named Tonpa. He stood, rubbing his wrists and cracking his neck. A happy sigh left his mouth.

"You promised. Your freedom, my memories."

"Yeah, yeah, I know a guy," Tonpa replied. He held out his hand. "A deal's a deal." Freya took his hand and the two shook on it. "Name?"

"Freya," Freya responded.

"Freya, eh? Well Freya, thanks for my freedom. I'll be seeing you." With that he took off with a wave. Freya watched him, then headed back to go out of the large room as everything went black.

Freya sat up with a jolt, sweat beading down her face as she stared at the swirling patterns around her which made her once again dizzy as she groaned and held her head. What a dream... It was pretty blurry and kind of hazy but... Was it some kind of sign? Did the man Tonpa really know a guy who could help her get her memories back? She had to see! To ask! Before they killed him!

But was it too late? She didn't know the time. The lack of time in this, world she guessed, was quite infuriating.

She groggily got dressed in the white and yellow filigree laced ao dai looking outfit provided to her for her stay. It was kind of Kurapika and others to provide her with clothing. She looked at her stomach. Soon she wouldn't be able to fit into such a pretty outfit as the one she wore right then. That was one thing she was envious of, they fae were all dressed in some kind of pretty garb. Kurapika wore a blue and gold dress of forms over his white clothes, the fae named Leorio seemed to always wear a business suit of forms. She wondered what Killua wore...

"Kurapika, I want to go out."

"No."

"What?! Why not?!" Freya stared at the male fae sitting on the couch, legs crossed, reading a book.

"One, because you're acting like a child. Two, because I'm not in the mood." He didn't even look up at her, he just turned a page of his book.

"Ugh, that's not fair~ It's important~!" Freya groaned, plopping on the couch next to him. "_PLEASE_?"

"Where did you want to go?" Kurapika asked after a second, calmly, flipping another page of his book.

"Tonpa." Kurapika paused at that request, finally sparing a glance at the fair skinned red-head.

"Tonpa?" He asked. "Why would you want to see him?"

"I had a dream," Freya responded, gaining a raised eyebrow from the blonde, "that he knew how to get back my memories." Kurapika went back to his book.

"Interesting, but highly doubtful. Anyways, even if you could talk with him I'm sure-" Kurapika was cut off by a knock on the door, drawing both the two's attention. "Go to your room."

"You could have told me you were having a guest today Kurapika," Fraya replied with a huff, standing.

"I don't." Freya's eyes widened at that and she turned to go to the room, glancing back at the door before hiding in the room. She cracked the door open and peeked out.

"Kurapika." The voice was new.

"Melody, what is it?"

"Something happened, we're all being called."

"Alright, be there in a second." The door closed. Freya peeked her head out.

"Who's Melody?"

"A friend."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Can I come?"

"No. Stay here."

"Aw, why not?"

"Stop asking questions, please!" Kurapika said. Freya paused, biting back her tongue at that. His emotions were clearly tense... Made her wonder what was up.

She watched him as within seconds he was ready and heading out the door. Freya watched the shut door a moment, then sighed and walked over to the kitchen, opening the fridge. There was a variety of things in there. Meat, cheese, eggs, all basic supplies and materials to make anything really. The fridge was crowded. And it all looked newly bought. Had Kurapika just recently gone to the store since she was living with him for her?

She pulled out some cheese and eggs and started making an omelette. While it was cooking up and the cheese was melting on it she glanced around the apartment. There was the main bedroom, another room that was furnished to be a guest room for her, a bathroom, and kitchen. All lead from the living room, but only the kitchen didn't have a door. It seemed like a normal human room, minus the fact of it being light even with the lack of both windows and lights... And the lack of TV or any other form of entertainment besides books. Books were everywhere. And plants. What was she to do these 8 months?! Read? Water? Eat, drink, go to the bathroom, sleep?! There was Kurapika and occasionally Leorio to talk to, but not a board game or card game was in sight. She'd have to beg Kurapika for some entertainment or she'd die of boredom...

She was lying on the floor reading one of the many books in the apartment by the time a click was heard at the door and she glanced up. The door opened to show Kurapika's tired and sullen face as he entered and closed the door behind him.

"What happened?" Freya asked, concerned.

"Nothing really. Just a quick meeting."

"Oh. Can I go talk to Tonpa now? Or..."

"He's already gone," Kurapika replied. So they'd already killed him... Damnit! Now Freya would never figure out if he knew anything!

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Freya said, standing up and closing the book, her finger in the pages to mark where she was. "What do you guys do around here for fun?!"

"Fun?" Kurapika asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can't expect me to sit in here for eight months reading books!"

"Well it's better than sitting in a cell _without_ books," Kurapika replied. A scowl on Freya's face caused a chuckle to fall out of Kurapika's lips. "Alright, alright, what do you want? What did you used to do for fun?"

"Well, hang with friends, draw, watch TV, play games online, go to the lake, I also liked milling around the woods or the forest. Also card games and board games."

"Well, can't do much about the TV or internet," Kurapika responded, "But I can get you some card and board games as well as paper and drawing supplies if you want. How about today though I take you outside? I'm sure you haven't been out since you arrived." Freya shook her head. It was true. Once she entered that Starbucks she hadn't been outside at all...

Kurapika reached for the book she held, placing a bookmark in the spot her finger held before placing it back on the shelf. After looking around a moment he went over to her, lightly chaining her wrists together, then the two started out and down the dizzy hallway.

"How many of the books have you read?" Freya asked. She understood his need to chain her as they walked. It was both because of image and protection. If she wasn't chained he could get in trouble and she could get hurt.

"All of them," came the response.

"EH?! That's a lot of books..."

"We have a lot of time."

"How long do fae live?"

"Usually longer than humans."

"Do you all have cool abilities?"

"Yes."

"So yours are the chains? Why's that? Were you born with them?" Kurapika sighed at the questions.

"You ask too many questions, you know that?" He remarked. She just smiled.

"It's only human," was her response.

* * *

"Whoa~!" Freya looked around the outside in wonder. There was no way to really describe it... It was like some kind of dream but also not... The building behind her was huge. It confused her how it was so tall yet they'd not touched any stairs, but it was clear Kurapika was tired of her questions. Maybe she'd ask later.

The large building looked like it was made of that white marble and quartz, designs printed up the sides like ivy. Green hedges surrounded the bottom edges, crisp, fresh, not a dying leaf could be seen. Below scattered blue, yellow, and white flowers that reminded Freya of forget-me-nots. In front of her lied a pathway that lead to a large fountain with faeries and cupids made of a light colored stone dancing around, water spraying from around them. Fresh grass lied everywhere, and there were many of the small white flowers blooming all around. The pathway disappeared into a haze a bit away, a haze made of light pink, yellow, and white clouds. Some kind of fog... Kurapika lead her forward as she looked around in amazement.

However it wasn't until they neared the fog Freya's breath was taken away. As the fog cleared from their view miles upon miles of fresh earth spanned out to the horizon, fields and hills, full of lush grass and dotted with all sorts of flowers. In the distance were tall hills that looked covered in greenery. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue and almost no clouds were in the sky. Freya sighed, pulling in a nice breath of fresh air.

"This is WAY better than the human world," she remarked, then glanced at Kurapika. "This is a different world, right?" He chuckled a bit, putting a hand to his lips as a smile graced them.

"Yes, this is a different world. The world of the fae. From here to where the horizon ends and even past that is all the kingdom of the light. Our world might not be as big as yours but it is still very vast." Freya continued to stare out at the twinkling lights and the beauty of the trees and crisp cleanliness of the air... Below them were many fae, male and female, young and old, all dancing and playing around or having picnics, spending time with one another. The scenery was broken up in part by the many bushes, trees, and rocks that lined the area.

"Is the dark fae kingdom like this?" Freya asked, earning a frown from the blonde.

"No, it is different. But I guess in your eyes it'd still be just as dazzling."

"Oh..." Freya had no response. "Well then come on Kurapika! Let's go play!" She took off down the hill, nearly dragging the blonde after her. Yes, she was going to have some fun! "So, what kinds of games do you like to play? I don't know many two player games... Oh, hide and seek, tag, Marco Polo..." She paused, glancing at Kurapika, and seeing the look on his face remembered the chains binding her. "Oh, I guess none of those would really work... Tag might but you're probably faster than me... We could play some hand games. Oh! Or if there's others around who want to play we can get a group to play Simon Says or something."

"Yeah..." Kurapika was glancing around. Freya blinked her eyes at him, then glanced around as well. Some of the fae near them had stopped playing and were now whispering amongst themselves. Freya didn't hear all that was said but she heard Kurapika's name, the term dark fae, and shouldn't be here... It was clear her presence wasn't welcomed... "Man, you're such a child Frey." Freya blinked at the nickname and a small 'ow' left her lips as she was attacked with a small flick to the forehead. "I got an idea. You like sword fighting?"

* * *

"Alright, now when you strike forward you want to move your hips with the motion," Kurapika said, guiding Freya's hips as she tried to copy his movements. "Make sure your legs are spread to give you ease of movement but not too much so you'll lose your balance. Your knees are your allies."

"Uh huh..." Freya tried to copy the movements as Kurapika instructed but they all felt stiff and robotic in a way...

"You're trying to copy me exactly Freya, you and I are different,"

"I know."

"Clearly not," Kurapika sighed. "Just stick with the basics and develop your own style."

"But that'll take forever~" Freya complained.

"Well, you have quite a few months," came the response. Freya just groaned. "Now remember, the sword is an extension of your arms. Treat your wrist as another elbow."

"I know that," Freya grumbled, slashing the wooden sticks Kurapika had handed her through the air. Kurapika had his own pair, though they were actual wooden swords and not sticks. "Hey Kurapika?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there a rope between your swords? Doesn't that make it hard to duel wield them?" Kurapika looked at his bokken, tracing his thumbs across the wrappings where his hands gripped.

"It's never been an issue before," he said. "I use them like, nunchucks a lot, I guess. It actually helps."

"Oh..."

"But I wouldn't suggest you do the same thing. I've learned how to use them like this. It might not suit your style."

"I wonder what my style is..." Freya mused, thinking as she wacked the sticks around a bit more. Kurapika couldn't help but let a smile tug on the edge of his lips.

"Wanna try sparring?"

"Hell no! You'll kill me!"

Kurapika couldn't help but chuckle.

Soon Freya was twirling around, having fun smacking the sticks around in the air. A grin was plastered on her face. On one of her downward strikes though a wooden sword met her halfway and blocked her. She looked in surprise to her right to see Kurapika just standing there, watching her, holding one of his bokken out.

"Hey~" Freya said. "No fair~"

"No fair? I didn't know there was any rules to just swinging sticks around."

"Alright, fine, I'll spar with you!" Freya grumbled. Kurapika smiled a second, then drew back.

It was only a couple moments of him dodging Freya's weak blows that she found herself on her back, him standing above her, hand out to help her up. "You OK?"

"I'm fine," she grumbled. "You could have gone easy on me..."

"I was," came the response. This made Freya more upset for some reason. Kurapika chuckled. "Come on, let's look for something else to do. That's enough practice for today." Freya sighed, dropping the sticks while Kurapika put his bokken away. Kurapika started off, Freya trailing along behind being nearly pulled by the chains as she continued to look around. Many fae around were playing fun looking games, though a lot she didn't recognize... There were also some courts and small buildings...

"Oh look Kurapika! Badminton! I love that game!" Freya hurried over to see a couple people on one side of the court practicing softly passing it back and forth. Kurapika followed, stopping just inside the archway into the roofless area, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. The two's sudden presence caused the two younger looking fae in the room to pause, staring at the newcomers. "Hey, sorry to intrude. Can I play too?"

The two looked at each other in silence, clearly hesitant and unsure, looking back at her and the chains around her wrists, and then to Kurapika. Kurapika blinked, eyes widening slightly as the two stared at him.

"I'm not really going to play," he said. "I'll just watch."

"O-OK..." One of the fae said. "As long as you play fair..."

"Of course!" Freya replied, picking up a racket and holding it, waiting for the pass to come. When it did she took a step to the side and hit it back at them best she could.

Kurapika watched her for a while, noticing she was struggling at hitting it and would miss quite frequently. "You're not very good at this game are you?" He asked.

"Well, I haven't played for a while. And also I have chains around my wrists leading to you so I can't move much." And she missed again and went to pick it up to bat the birdy back to the other two. "Also it's two on one." Kurapika thought a moment. It wouldn't be hard for him to just make his chains invisible and loose on her. It wasn't like she was going to run away or fight back.

A sigh escaped his mouth as he watched her continue to struggle, earning snickers from the other two against her. It wasn't long before Freya paused, glancing at her wrists where she felt the bindings disappear on her. She blinked at Kurapika in confusion, but he just continued to watch her. The two fae opposite the court became nervous once more, but soon calmed back down when Freya continued, starting to have fun now that she could properly play.

* * *

Kurapika watched as Freya attempted to swat the birdies that flew her way from the other two on the other side of the court. It seemed they were warming up to her, but he guessed it was in part because he was there watching her every move. He had to admit he had a crush on the red headed human, but he knew his duties. The duties that had kept him out of her life before. It was probably because he still liked her in a way that he was helping her so much and letting her have as much freedom as this. If Netero knew she was out and about... Both of them would probably get in trouble. He'd have to make sure not to make a habit of it.

Plus it wasn't like he could do anything with her anyways, even if Netero would allow it she was after Killua. He couldn't stop her from that. He'd promised to help, and for now, he was content with that. Plus she was carrying Killua's child. There was nothing he could do about that. Nothing at all. For now, he'd just watch.

It did annoy him that Hisoka had gotten involved. If anything that had happened could piss him off it was that. Even if having the support from both the light and dark generals was a good thing for Freya, the prospect of possibly having to work with that joker again got on his nerves. Hisoka was a good ally, yes, but he could turn on you in a moment's notice. And Tonpa... He further complicated things. Kurapika hadn't lied to Freya when he said Tonpa was gone. It was true, he was gone. He'd gotten out somehow. Freya thought he was dead, and in a way that was a good thing. The council had told them to keep Tonpa's escape secret. If anyone asked, he was dead. But Kurapika couldn't lie to Freya, so he just let her believe as it was. Plus if she knew, she might just up and ORDER him to find Tonpa. Kurapika scoffed at that. Freya was indeed an interesting one. Full of questions, full of curiosity, but also strong, dominant, and hated not getting her way. If she was a fae herself, she'd make a great colonel. Maybe even a Lieutenant General like Melody. If Netero let her stay Kurapika might petition the council again on her behalf to work under him. It'd be nice having more allies... Though would she be willing to fight the dark fae? After this whole ordeal probably not. It'd make sense if she just wanted to settle down with Killua...

Kurapika sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It always came back to his white haired friend. It was starting to give him a headache...

"Oh, so is this the dark fae I've heard so much about? Or is she human? I honestly can't tell." Kurapika quickly glanced to his side. He'd been so deep in thought he hadn't felt the other fae come up beside him. "I thought you were supposed to be keeping her under wraps, Rat."

* * *

**Anyone want to take a guess at who that fae at the end is? :3 Shouldn't be hard~**


End file.
